Stupid Weasel
by Perfect Dreams
Summary: Sasuke was sleeping so innocently, why not have some fun? Itachi grinned, some fun indeed...It's always more fun when the latter is asleep. And plus, he was quite horny. ItaSasu Uchihacest Incest Yaoi Lemon


**I officially hate Microsoft Word…T.T It tried to change "then we're leaving" to "then we is leaving" a little grammar problem, much?**

**Warningz: ItaSasu Incest Uchihacest Yaoi Lemon**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

**Enjoy my second attempt at a lemon. I tried to be a bit more descriptive...But I think I failed...-.-**

* * *

_**Stupid Weasel**_

Sasuke Uchiha slammed his hand down on his alarm clock as the ringing began to bug him to the very depths of hell. He groaned, enjoying the silence while it lasted…Until,

"SASUKE! Get your fat ass up!" And his heaven was broken by the sound of his brother's angry and most possibly pissed, voice. The boy ignored the demand and attempted to fall back to sleep, but alas, Itachi didn't give up that easily.

"SASUKE! GET UP RIGHT NOW OR THESE TOMATOES ARE GOING TO HELL!" Itachi's voice bellowed out in rage. Sasuke peeked open an eye, better get up, he had to save his precious tomatoes after all. Knowing Itachi, that wasn't an empty threat.

"I'm coming…" The teenage boy muttered as he lifted his heavy body, drowsy with sleep, from the bed. Sasuke grumbled as he shuffled to his closet and mindlessly picked out clothes. In the end, he came up with a navy blue shirt and plain jeans to wear to school.

Sasuke then headed to the bathroom where he took a quick shower and brushed his teeth, before going to the kitchen where his brother was.

"Mornin'…" He muttered a greeting as he sat down on the table. Itachi glared momentarily, before saying a good morning back to his little brother. The older put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Sasuke, before filling a glass of orange juice for him.

"Thanks…" Sasuke mumbled, poking at his eggs…eww, he hated eggs. Itachi sat the glass of juice by Sasuke and sat down on the table with him, taking out a newspaper to read.

Sasuke continued to poke at his food, until Itachi got annoyed and told him to 'eat or I'll shove the fucking food down your throat.' With that threat Sasuke ate quite heartily.

"I'm done, Nii-san…" Sasuke sighed as he yawned as he went back to his room to grab his backpack.

"Okay, then we're leaving in 10 minutes." Itachi called after his brother, never looking up from the newspaper.

Sasuke packed his homework and books into the bag. He lifted it over his shoulders and walked to the door where his aniki was waiting.

"Let's go, then." Itachi said, turning the knob. A breeze of fresh air blew into the house and Sasuke smiled slightly. The older lead the younger to his sleek, black corvette. He slipped into the driver's seat as Sasuke did the same with the seat beside Itachi.

The drive to Konoha high was quiet. Neither Uchiha said anything. Itachi pulled up to the school, giving a small peck on Sasuke's cheek before his little brother left.

* * *

_After School_

"I'm home…" Sasuke said warily, pushing the door open.

"Welcome back, Otouto" Itachi greeted him mindlessly, reading the newspaper from this morning. Sasuke just dragged his body to his room and flopped down, deciding to take a nap. It wasn't long until the boy fell into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile with Itachi, he had finally finished reading the newspaper. The man sat the paper down on the kitchen table before he decided that he wanted some fun with Sasuke. After all, the boy looked pretty beat today. And sex is always fun when Sasuke's tired.

Itachi slowly and quietly walk to Sasuke's room. He knocked on the door, no answer. Itachi smirked, this was the best time. The man creaked opened the door, seeing Sasuke fast asleep. That smirk just got wider.

He slowly made his way over to the boy, careful not to wake him up. Itachi hovered over the body. His long fingers touch the side of Sasuke's lips before Itachi place his own, kissing him heatedly. Sasuke whimpered and groaned as Itachi continued to ravish his mouth. The older sucked and toyed with the wet appendage as his hands automatically went under the boy's shirt.

Itachi touched the heated skin and lifted the shirt over the boy's head. Eyes wander over the small frame with lust and love. The skin was pale and soft looking, chest breathing up and down. He could hear the boy moaning above him as he toyed with a nipple. Then he dived in to his dessert. His mouth sucked and licked and ravished every part of that glorious body of his otouto, drawing more moans and groans.

Hands had wandered down to the blue jeans the boy was wearing. How he could sleep wearing it was beyond Itachi's knowledge. But that didn't matter right now. He cupped his brother's clothed erection, rubbing and feeling it come to life. Itachi was so turned on by this point, he wanted to take Sasuke right _now_.

The older unzipped his own pants as Sasuke whimpered from the lost of his touch. Itachi smiled, Sasuke was so cute sometimes. To make the younger feel better again, Itachi started another heated kiss as he took off Sasuke's jeans.

There it was, the huge bump in the boy's navy blue boxers. Itachi licked his lips and reached out for it, rubbing the cock and hearing Sasuke moaned incoherent things that had to do with Itachi. The older slyly took off the boxers, making sure it rubbed deliciously against the member.

Itachi decided that he really _did_ want to be buried in Sasuke's ass, like, _now_. So without even preparing him, he thrusted his whole cock in.

Sasuke screamed and Itachi just groaned in lust.

"What the-! Itachi, what the hell are you doing?!" Crap. Otouto had woken up. "That hurts like fuuuuuuck!"

"Ah…" Itachi moaned as he felt Sasuke's muscle clench around. He pulled out until only the tip was inside Sasuke's ass. He violently thrusted in again, groaning at how tight Sasuke was. Sasuke panted, tired, pissed and being fucked by his one and only brother. But god! Just the way Itachi was moving his hips turned him on.

Itachi started to thrust in different directions and not long after, he had found Sasuke's prostate. He panted as he continued to thrust into Sasuke's ass, hitting that sweet spot every time, making Sasuke scream uncontrollably.

Sasuke couldn't see. He just saw white and felt blinding pleasure wracking through his body. Sex was such a good way to let out his frustration. Good thing Itachi felt horny today. He let out a shaky breath while clutching the sheets beside him painfully. Itachi was so good at this!

"A-ah…Nii-san…" Sasuke gasped, he was so close! Just a little more! Suddenly, he felt a warm hand wrapping around his erection, stroking it. The pleasure was too much, with Itachi fucking and stroking him at the same time, Sasuke came , his whole body jerking from the release.

But it seems Itachi wasn't done yet. They took on a new position as he continued to fuck the living day lights out of his younger brother. Of course, Sasuke wasn't surprised. Itachi's huge cock need a lot more pleasure than just a few thrusts. Sasuke let him, after all, the sex was so fucking amazing.

After about ten minutes of the game 'fuck-Sasuke's-brains-out' Itachi finally cum. Violently, I might add. The older panted as he held the smaller frame closed, wrapping his arms around the petite waist protectively.

"I love you, otouto…" Itachi purred and laid both of them down on the bed, kissing Sasuke's cheek tenderly.

"I love you, too, you stupid weasel." Sasuke giggled, wrapping his arms around the older one's neck.

Indeed, Itachi was a sex-crazed, idiotic weasel, but Sasuke loved him all the same.

* * *

**Yay, it's done! After like 3 days, cause I keep procrastinating :D Oh, well, hope you enjoyed!**

**I'll be happy if you guys leave reviews! :3**


End file.
